If $A\ \clubsuit\ B$ is defined as $A\ \clubsuit\ B = 3A + 2B + 5$, what is the value of $A$ for which $A\ \clubsuit\ 4 = 58$?
Solution: From the definition of $A\; \clubsuit \;B$, we can rewrite the equation as:

\begin{align*}
A\;\clubsuit \;4=3A+2(4)+5&=58\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 3A+13&=58\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 3A&=45\\
\Rightarrow\qquad A&=15
\end{align*}The final value of $A$ is $\boxed{15}$.